pain changes people
by maeliss nyli
Summary: Et si le Nogitsune avait survécu ? il est bel et bien là, et cette fois, Stiles est seul contre lui. La meute ne peut pas l'aider cette fois ci. [OS - Scott/Stiles]


**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis ! :)

**NDA:** bonjour à tous ! je reviens avec un OS Sciles (mais bon pas vraiment puisqu'il n'y a pas de romance, c'est plus un Scott/Stiles). je tient à vous avertir que c'est triste. du genre...vraiment triste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris que des OS tristes, mais pour l'instant je n'arrive tout simplement pas à écrire une fin heureuse (j'ai quelques problèmes médicaux, du coup je broie un peu du noir, bref). Pourtant j'adore les fanfictions qui finissent bien. ça me frustre quand ça finit mal.  
>Donc, désolée si je vous fout un coup au moral, bonne lecture ! :P<p>

* * *

><p>Le nogitsune était toujours là. Enfoui dans son esprit, certes, mais bel et bien là.<br>Stiles le sentait. Le démon le rongeait de l'intérieur, et personne ne pouvait rien faire. Parce que Stiles culpabilisait tellement d'avoir causé la mort de deux de ses amis, qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir la part sombre qui ne cessait de grandir en lui.  
>C'était comme s'il laissait toute sa haine pourrir au fond de sa gorge. Et un jour, toute cette colère exploserait.<br>Stiles voulait faire du mal à tout le monde. Il voulait voir leurs traits se tordre de douleur.  
>L'adolescent savait que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui pensais ça...il l'espérait.<p>

Stiles passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. _'je n'arrive même plus à nous différencier'  
><em>avec le temps, le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à savoir qui il était vraiment. Peut être qu'il était le nogitsune. Peut être qu'ils étaient la même personne.  
>Était ce vraiment à cause du nogitsune qu'il avait envie de faire du mal autour de lui ?<br>_'nous leur en faisons déjà, Stiles'  
><em>le nogitsune ne cessait de lui parler..comme s'il craignait que Stiles l'oublie. Il le poussait à bout...mais après tout.. le démon avait raison. Ses amis se remettaient très mal de la mort d'Allison et Aiden. Et même si Stiles essayait de se persuader que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait tué ses deux amis. Il faisait souffrir la meute.

**- Stiles !**

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, sortant finalement de sa léthargie.

**- oui..que..quoi ?**

Scott soupira, visiblement irrité.

**- tu ne m'écoutais pas..**

**- si, si, vous êtes allés au cinéma ensemble et vous avez vu un film nul mais vu qu'il y avait du popcorn du coup ça sauvait un peu la soirée, et après,**

**- Stiles !**

Scott avait haussé la voix.

**- quoi encore ? C'était pas ce que t'étais en train de dire ?**

Décidément, Scott ne pourrais jamais en vouloir à son meilleur ami. Mais comment avait-il fait pour tout écouter, alors qu'il ne semblait définitivement pas le faire ? Il n'avait même pas demandé le nom du film ! Stiles le faisait toujours d'habitude. Systématiquement.

**- okay, ça l'étais...**

l'hyperactif lui fit un sourire des plus mesquin, et Scott lui répondit par une tape sur l'épaule. Le loup voyait bien que son meilleur ami n'allait pas bien. Et qu'importe les effort qu'il faisait pour paraître en pleine forme, Scott n'était pas aveugle. Quelque chose clochait chez Stiles. Parfois il apercevait cette colère au fond de son regard, comme une étincelle.  
>Quand il essayait de discuter avec lui au lycée, Stiles serrait les poings, parfois il pinçait ses lèvres, et toujours ce regard qu'il essayait de cacher. Cette haine qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler.<p>

**- hey, stiles...tu me le dirais si ça allait pas, hein ?**

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

**- qu'est ce que tu veut dire ?**

**- tu sais de quoi je parle..je suis pas aveugle..**

et comme une envie de vomir, l'envie de faire mal revint. Stiles inspira un grand coup, espérant se calmer.

**- on l'a tous sentit, Stiles, le nogitsune est toujours là.**

L'hyperactif ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de s'énerver pour rien.  
>Mais Scott n'avait rien fait, personne n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Ils le savaient tous, et personne n'a levé le petit doigt. Ils avaient préféré le laisser pourrir avec sa haine destructrice.<br>La meute lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait, alors elle lui faisait payer. Stiles dû soupirer bruyamment pour garder le contrôle.

**- et vous n'avez rien fait ? Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que j'avais besoin d'aide ?**

Le jeune homme criait presque, la mâchoire serrée.

**- on ne savait pas quoi faire, tu refusait de nous écouter, tu refuse de te faire aider !**

**- Maintenant c'est de ma faute ? Tu croit que ça me fait plaisir de vivre avec un putain de démon dans la tête ? J'ai l'impression de devenir fou !**

**- Stiles, je sais ce que tu traverse, et-**

**- non ! Non tu ne sais pas ! T'es juste le gentil alpha qui est persuadé que sauver tout le monde lui fera oublier qu'il se transforme en putain de clébard ! Tu essaye de m'aider Scott, alors qu'au fond tu sais que tu ne le fait pas pour moi, mais pour ta petite conscience de loup garou !**

Ils s'étaient mis à crier, et cette dernière phrase laissa Scott sans voix. Son meilleur ami venait de l'insulter...c'était vraiment comme ça qu'il le voyait ? Un vulgaire chien ?

**- moi j'ai pas de griffes, j'ai pas de force surhumaine, okay ? J'ai juste un démon qui me parle tout le temps, et une envie de tuer tout le monde. Alors non,tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait.**

Scott avait mal. Il souffrait de voir son meilleur ami si en colère contre lui, si détruit. Il souffrait à cause d'Allison, qui était morte dans ses bras. Il souffrait parce qu'il avait perdu Aiden dans la même soirée, et souvent il se demandait comment son frère arrivait à surmonter ça. Il souffrait quand il voyait Isaac, parce qu'il repensait à Boyd et Erica. Et même s'il avait eu quelques différents avec eux, il les aimait bien.  
>Et Stiles ne cessait de l'enfoncer, en l'insultant, en lui crachant toute sa haine à la figure. Mais peut être que depuis le début, Stiles pensait qu'il était une abomination. Peut être qu'il ne faisait que lui dire la vérité, peut être que c'était ses mots à lui, et pas ceux du nogitsune.<p>

Le jeune loup se leva brusquement, comme si rester une seconde de plus assis lui brulerait la peau. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Scott avait besoin de sortir avant de faire du mal à Stiles. Physiquement.  
>Il avait une soudaine envie de lui mettre son poing à la figure.<p>

Alors que Stiles continuait de lui hurler dessus, le lycaon se dirigea vers la porte, sentant son cœur se briser un peu plus à chaque fois que son meilleur ami l'insultait. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de le frapper. Voir Stiles le détester à ce point était une torture. Chaque mots qu'il lui adressait étaient comme un coup au visage. C'en était trop pour le jeune loup. Supporter la mort de ses amis, la tristesse évidente de la meute, la colère de son meilleur ami, et ce nogitsune qui refusait de le laisser tranquille.  
>Scott ne supportait plus cette situation. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille.<br>Perdu entre tristesse et colère, il ouvrit la porte, et sans se retourner, il prit enfin la parole:

**- peut être que si tu étais mort ce soir là, j'aurais moins souffert que maintenant. Peut être qu'on aurait pu sauver Allison et Aiden...j'ai beau prétendre le contraire, je ne peut pas m'empêcher de penser, que c'est toi qui les as tués.**

Son meilleur ami recula d'un pas, choqué par tant de tristesse dans ces mots.  
>Et c'est la gorge nouée que Scott quitta la maison des Stilinski, en laissant à l'étage, un Stiles sur le point de pleurer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>« Remember when you were eight<br>__and you left the house on Halloween  
><em>_dressed as a monster ?  
><em>_Now you're eighteen, and wishing it was just a costume. »_


End file.
